


True Discipline

by castalia (sil)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Non Explicit, Older Lads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-23
Updated: 2010-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:37:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sil/pseuds/castalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written in 2007. The idea was to write drabbles for genres/sub-genres in the fandom. This one is for Older Lads and BDSM, the other one was for Elves (see Drabble titled "Bo-dee")</p>
    </blockquote>





	True Discipline

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2007. The idea was to write drabbles for genres/sub-genres in the fandom. This one is for Older Lads and BDSM, the other one was for Elves (see Drabble titled "Bo-dee")

Bodie doesn't believe in mollycoddling and pussyfooting around. He'll say what he wants to say, when he feels like it. Well, of course, during the years, he's learnt some modicum of diplomacy, mostly in the hard way. Still, this is the part he likes best: new recruits that he can rough up and down their feathers as he pleases, and no one will dare complaining. Because CI5 agents still have the best percentage of survival and missions accomplished over any other agency, and the way it goes around? It's all due to Bodie's training.

'course, that's not what Doyle says.

Doyle doesn't believe in indulging either, and that's why he keeps Bodie on a short leash. Sometimes literally. Discipline is paramount to achieve results, and as Doyle palms Bodie and makes him his, once again, all over, Bodie reminds him why they are alive, still, against all odds, why life is worth fighting for. Doesn't matter if his knees ache, Bodie knows he looks good like this, looks good on his back, it shows his strength and takes Doyle's as his own… and true discipline?

You only know it and can impart it once you've been on the other side.


End file.
